Spider Porridge
by the Azbaban Dreamer
Summary: Ron's fear of spiders is tested when his two-year-old daughter Rose is determined to add one to her breakfast.


Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

As a two-year-old, Rose was at that age where she was into everything and it became impossible for Ron and Hermione to leave her for less than a minute.

She had recently developed the habit of picking things up and putting them in her mouth, much to Ron's horror. Hermione told him not to worry about it. It was a phase that she was going through and she would soon grow out of it.

One morning, Hermione was busy at the kitchen table with her report on House Elf welfare whilst Rose was having breakfast. So far, Rose was quiet and eating her porridge which Hermione appreciated. She had a lot to do and the deadline for her report was coming up faster than the Hogwarts Express.

"Mummy, there's a big spider!" Rose exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes, Rosie, she's made her web outside the window, "Hermione said absentmindedly." Now eat your porridge, there's a good girl."

Hermione continued to work on her report, but Rose sounded as if she were straining to reach something.

Hermione looked up and saw a large spider on the table about a foot away from Rose.

"Don't touch it, Rosie," Hermione said sharply, whipping her wand out before Ron could see it. She knew what he was like when it came to spiders.

"Blimey, that's a big one," came a voice from the kitchen doorway and Hermione looked around to see Ron standing there, his face pale as he looked at the spider in disgust.

Ron whipped his wand out and with a hovering charm, sent the spider zooming out of the window. Rose giggled at the sight and clapped her tiny hands.

"That spider went flying!" she exclaimed.

Rose always loved it whenever Ron and Hermione performed magic in the house. Hermione thought it was important to encourage Rose about her abilities and teach her at an early age.

"That's right," Ron said cheerfully to Rose who was looking at him in awe.

Despite her surprise, Hermione had to admit that he looked quite heroic framed in the kitchen doorway with his dressing gown billowing behind him like a muggle superhero.

"The best ride a spider could have," Ron continued. "Now, how about we finish that lovely porridge before I eat it all?"

Ron made his way towards Rose and picked up her bowl and Rose squirmed with excitement. Hermione had to suppress a snort. Sometimes, Rose had Ron wrapped around her little finger.

"Ron," Hermione said, feeling dazed. "I never knew you had it in you."

"That thing was distracting Rosie," Ron said, shrugging. "You know how much she likes her food."

"But you always let _me_ deal with the spiders," Hermione said with a laugh.

"That spider was nothing," Ron said, feeding a spoonful of porridge to Rose. I've met worse spiders. Aragog for instance- Told his kids to eat Harry and me- I was useless that night, let me tell you and I still have nightmares about it. But that little thing isn't anything to worry about. Still wouldn't _touch_ it though."

Ron shuddered, a dark look briefly appearing on his face before he fed Rose her last spoonful of porridge.

"All gone, Rosie."

"More tomorrow," Rose said matter-of-factly.

Ron sent Rose's bowl to the sink with a wave of his wand. Rose watched in awe again as the bowl began to wash itself. She craned her neck to watch her bowl being washed up.

"My bowl is having a bath," Rose said, her little face lighting up with a look of wonder.

"It looks a bit empty, that bath," Ron said slowly, giving Rose a sideways look, his blue eyes twinkling. "What do you think it needs?"

"Bubbles!" Rose said at once, bouncing in her chair.

"You've read my mind," Ron gasped, pretending to be shocked.

Rose giggled and Ron flicked his wand at the sink. Several, large multicoloured bubbles blossomed from the sink and floated around the kitchen. Rose was jumping in her chair trying to catch one.

Ron jabbed one with his wand and it burst, spraying him with a fine mist of water. Rose giggled and demanded that he do it again, so Ron had to pop all the bubbles with his wand until Rose was sufficiently entertained.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get on with her report, Hermione cast an impervious charm on it and sat back watching Ron and Rose.

When at long last all the bubbles had been popped, it was time for Rose to leave the table.

"What do you say to daddy, Rosie?" Hermione asked.

"Thank you, daddy," Rose said automatically and she turned around and gave Ron a big hug.

The sight made Hermione's eyes well up with tears and she immediately dabbed at her eyes with a bit of tissue.

"You're most certainly welcome, my little princess," Ron said cheerfully. "I don't think you would want spider porridge, even though it's supposed to be added flavour."

"It wouldn't be as bad as the worm soup," Hermione said and her eyes met Ron's and they both laughed. Rose joined in even though she didn't know what they were laughing about.

"Poor Harry. James was so proud of himself," Ron said, wiping a stray tear from his eye. His tone of voice made Hermione crack up in laughter again.

"You put him up to it, didn't you?" Hermione said, shooting her husband a glare.

"That's my boy," Ron said with pride and Hermione snorted. "Speaking of my other boy, is Hugo not up yet?"

"He's having a lie-in," Hermione said. "He gets that from you."

Ron wiped Rose's face with a cloth and set her down on the kitchen floor where she rushed off to the living room with the promise that she wouldn't touch anything that wasn't hers.

Hermione got up from the table, stretched and went over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek.

"My hero," she said and Ron's ears turned bright red.

"That thing was huge," He muttered. "I saw her trying to grab it like she did with that snail and I went cold. I hope she grows out of that phase soon."

"She will do," Hermione said. "We just have to be patient."

"It's not the first time that I've had to face spiders for my girls," Ron said.

"You mean Aragog?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded grimly.

"I didn't want to go," He said. "But we all have to face our fears sooner or later. I would rather be someone that my kids look up to."

Hermione felt a surge of affection for her husband.

"Being a father suits you, Ron," she said and Ron looked taller at that moment.

"It did Harry a wonder of good," he said, his ears still red. "He's like a different person now."

Ever since James, Albus and Lily had entered Harry's life, he had been a much happier person. Hermione noticed the same effect on Ron. Rose and Hugo had changed Ron for the better, creating a lot more laughter in the house.

Just then, there was a muffled cry from upstairs, jerking Hermione from her thoughts.

"I'll be up soon, Hugo," She called.

"You're not going to finish that report on an empty stomach, are you?" Ron asked, putting his apron on. "Fancy some eggs?"

Hermione hadn't had anything to eat yet and felt quite hungry, but she didn't feel like finishing her report yet. Perhaps she could spend the day with Rose and Hugo. Ron had been nagging her to take a break and she could always finish the report in the evening.

"To be honest Ron, I've been working on this report quite a lot. I think it's time that I take a break and spend time with my kids," Hermione said and Ron beamed. "I'll have some eggs. But no spiders."

"No spiders, eh?" Ron said, grinning. "Now there's a brilliant idea coming to a joke shop near you. Rosie will soon kick her habit. I just need to send George an owl."

Hermione dreaded to think what ingenious prank her husband was planning, but she didn't have time to dwell on it at the moment. She left the kitchen to collect Hugo.

On her way upstairs, she couldn't help thinking how lucky she was to have Ron Weasley as her husband.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
